A Special Gift
by Shade Nightwalker
Summary: For Jed's 16th birthday Heyes has a very special gift on his mind.


Author's note: Thank you avoca for your proofreading.

 **A Special Gift**

It wasn't easy to save enough money. They were nearly broke almost all the time. But Jed was becoming a young man. It was his 16th birthday. He deserved something special. Something he'd never forget.

Luckily it happened Heyes could do a favor for Mistress Martha, owner of the 'Golden Bucket', so he dealt with her in the hope of getting a discount.

"You want it for your _cousin_? Your _younger_ cousin?" Mistress Martha was amazed.

"Yes, ma'am. He's coming to that age and he'll need ... guidance. I want the best for him for his first time."

"C'mon, you can't afford ' _the best_ ', young man! I know how you make your living. Why not just spare your bucks and find a bored wife out there to show him how it's done?"

"I want his first time to be special. I don't want some worn out whore giving him the clap. I want you to teach him and I'll pay for it! Fair and square!"

This was the strangest business talk she had ever had. She studied her young customer for some moments. "Does he look like you?"

"No," Heyes smiled sweetly at her. "He's handsome."

" _He_ is handsome? How do you rate yourself?"

"Nothing more than average, ma'am."

He noticed her surprise. "Pardon?"

She gathered herself. "Nothing. It's all right."

She paused and took in the sight of her visitor again: young, self-confident, well-shaped although a mite too thin, handsome angular features, thick dark strands of hair, big brown eyes, soft rosy lips and the sweetest dimples she'd ever seen in a man's face. Heavens, if the other one was the good-looking part of the team he had to be quite something!

"You know, if you ever want to get into the business – it would pay pretty good for someone like you. At least if you're not shy and don't mind male company. I know some very nice gentlemen who would be exited to get to know you."

"No, ma'am. Thank you for your offer. I know how to take it. And don't offer the same to my cousin. It wouldn't have a good outcome for anyone."

"All right. Let me see him and I'll find him the right match."

"The best match! Someone with experience who will be good to him. If the money isn't sufficient I'll owe you another favor. Deal?"

"Deal," she accepted. "When will you invite him to me?"

He beamed a smile at her and pointed through the window towards a boy on the street selling newspapers at the corner of the grocery store. He was tall and lanky with bright blue eyes in a face so handsome it nearly hurt and that was framed with long golden curls. Full sensual lips showed a quiet smile when he lifted his cap for a lady passing by. His look was friendly, innocent and sweet. She wouldn't have guessed he was a day older than fourteen if it hadn't been for his height and the word of his cousin.

His look was promising. Give two more years to fill his frame, manual work and three good meals a day and he would become a drop-dead gorgeous man - muscular, good-looking and delightful. A little sigh escaped her lips.

"I'm not on the working end of the business anymore, but because of your insistence that you want the best, I will take care of him myself."

Heyes smiled knowingly. "I would be honored, ma'am."

-o-o-o-

When Jed returned late the next morning he showed a face like a newly laid squirrel – tired, contented, with a quiet smile on his face and a sparkle in his shining eyes.

Heyes couldn't help but return the smile.

"Mornin' Jed."

"Mornin' Heyes." Jed stretched his arms and yawned.

"Must have been a long night, huh?"

"Nope, a short night," Jed replied in an unusual drawl for him and smiled wider. "I was surprised she was so old – maybe even thirty – but, man ..." he whistled trough his teeth and thumped his chest. "That old dog learned some quite new tricks. I wouldn't mind doing that all-day long!"

Heyes choked and coughed. Jed patted his back.

"And she was very nice to me. Gave me breakfast this morning. I mean a real good breakfast!"

"Breakfast?" Heyes croaked.

"Yeah, honestly! Best breakfast I had in years." A warm and innocent smile crossed his face. "Thank you, Heyes, 'twas the best birthday I remember."

"You're welcome, Jed." He paused. "Someday you'll have to tell me more about that..."


End file.
